Remington Reeves
Status: Deceased Real Name: Richard "Remy" Remington Title: The Fetch-Guard, Fetch King Court: Courtless Mien: Remy's mien used to look like a humanoid soft stuffed animal resembling a bunny, though his nose was human in shape. While his ears are still long and floppy, Remy's extensive "upgrades" by Grem Stuffington in the 1890's have left the former child's toy looking more like a child's nightmare. Remy's new Mien has charcoal-colored hardened teeth and claws; his eyes black with red pupils. His tongue and gums are pitch black as well. Hydraulic pistons are attached to the backs of his calves and forearms. A slice of flesh has been cut out of his throat for the insertion of a Hedgespun "voice-box", exposing the cotton stuffing inside. His pectorals have been replaced by twin yellowed panes of glass reminiscent of the sides of a lantern, although they produce an almost unnoticable amount of light and could be described as dingy in transparency. In addition, Remy's breath is always visible, as if he's constantly in cold weather, although his body heat appears normal. Sometimes the "fog" coming out of Remy's mouth seems to discolor, appearing as a pale blue or dark purple. Remy was killed in a duel with his changeling, Richard Remington, after Iron King Sloan redirected Remy's Wrath towards Richard. Remy was originally angry with his girlfriend's continued dealings with the Fae stranded her defenseless in the Hedge. Sloan didn't realize the Wrath would compound with the already tumultous feelings Remy had towards his changeling, which led him to attack Richard afterwards. Mask: Remy's salt-and-pepper hair which prematurely greyed used to be kept short in the back with a two much much longer sections at the front. Remy kept his hair like this to make it resemble rabbit ears. Now he's had his hair cut short and permed on top, with even shorter hair on the rest of his head. His makeover by Goodtooth the goblin cosmetician from Greenton was part of his transition from Fetch-Guard to Fetch King. His skin is inhumanly soft. Remy recently recovered from a broken leg by using one of Festus' Hera Pears. Known Information: '''Remy was made out of a stuffed animal as a parody of the original Richard Remington who was the big bully on the playground. The replacement Remy was far too 'soft' and the playground kids got their revenge in spades. However, Remy was designed to be able to mimic his changeling, and so he got his act together and toughened up quickly. Years later, when his changeling arrived back home, Remy awakened as a fetch. He fought his programming to kill Richard and ran until he got his head straight. His journey took him from his home in England to the streets of Chicago where Suzy Scarecrow found him. Now he has taken it upon himself to protect the other fetches of Cresthaven from 'wild' changelings. He considers what he does to be a small way of showing changelings that fetches shouldn't be messed with. Remy is currently in a relationship with Rita Degollar. '''Rumors: Mojo sometimes prattles that there's a spot behind one of Remy's ears that if poked makes him drop his Mask. Remy denies the claim, and if asked Mojo cannot produce proof nor find the spot on Remy's head. Mojo also says spinning in circles quickly makes everyone around you dizzy and that covering the planet with three-story-tall piles of car-sized pieces of confetti would cause world peace, so he's not the most reliable source of information. Hollow: None. Category:NPC Category:Fetch Category:Courtless Category:Cresthaven Category:La Fontaine Category:1990s Category:Victorian Era